Molesta Inocencia
by MilfeulleS
Summary: Arruinarle la vida a Sasuke, debía ser su actividad favorita. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan inocente? / EDITANDO
1. Chapter 1

Al parecer, él no fue bendecido al nacer. "Arruinarle la vida a Sasuke" parecía tener un nuevo significado cada día. Todos y cada uno de ellos, el susodicho sufría una tortura diferente, pero a la vez, todas iguales. Por qué? Porque todas daban de clavado en su alto orgullo. Asi es, a ninguna de sus preguntas podía articular respuesta. Y eso, era un golpe bajo. Muy bajo.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre se queda con la última palabra. Él nunca, repito, nunca meditaba una tontería. Pero es que hasta él mismo llegó a preguntárselo!!. Definitivamente su _molesta mota rosa __personal_, había hecho de las suyas de nuevo.

No es que ella era torpe a propósito ¿verdad?. No, no lo era. Maduró como cualquier chica de su edad lo había hecho. Tal vez, aún mas. Entonces.. ¿Por qué tenía la extraña maña de preguntarle cosas que nadie hace? ¿Por qué esa creciente curiosidad por saber cosas que a nadie le han interesado jamás? ¿Y por qué siempre tiene esas dudas existenciales en el tiempo y lugar menos indicado?

Bien. No podía ignorarla, o se llevaría de regalo, además de un buen golpe, su molesta presencia reboloteándole alrededor todo el día. Suficiente era tenerla encima hasta que conteste su actual inquietud. Vamos a poner algo en claro. No era que su presencia era _molesta_ como describió anteriormente. Sino que cada vez que la veía, su orgullo quedaba por los suelos al imaginarse la clase de pregunta con la que vendría ese día.

Logró "liberarse" de ella un buen rato, ya que la Godaime Tsunade le llamó para investigar un par de medicinas. Asi que aprovechó el momento, para descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, y pensar en la dichosa respuesta que tendría que darle a su pelirosada compañera.

**Flashback**

_- Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy no será un buen día. - Pensó para sus adentros, mirando el cielo, a pesar de que el sol estaba mas radiante que nunca._

_Caminó por las calles de Konoha, con actitud despreocupada. Aunque bien sabía que no iba a librarse hoy tampoco de Sakura. Siempre lograba encontrarlo, esté donde esté. En vez de preocuparse cómo lo hacía, decidió pensar con cual clase de pregunta, iba a torturar su mente ésta vez._

_- Sasuke-kun!! - escuchó que alguien gritaba a lo lejos. "No puede ser! Tan temprano!?" no pudo reprimir ese pensamiento. Solo se dió media vuelta, mirandola de soslayo hasta que llegó a su lado._

_- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. - musitó alegre._

_- Buenos días. - "No se que tienen de buenos comparado con los demás." pensó._

_- Te estaba buscando. - siguió. En el fondo, Sasuke mantenía la esperanza de que algun día, a ella se le acabaran esas preguntas. "Ya comenzó". - Sabes, esta mañana cuando desperté, hubo algo que me dejó bastante inquieta. - colocó un dedo en su menton, como si eso la ayudara a recordar._

_- Me preguntaba.. - seguía pensando. Pero calló un buen rato. Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse, que pregunte y déje de alargar el sufrimiento ajeno._

_- Si? - Le animó a continuar, sin dejar de lado la frustración en su tono de voz, que al parecer Sakura no notó en lo absoluto._

_- Se supone que el Clan Uchiha es el mas poderoso, ya sabes, todos los ninjas tiemblan al escuchar ese apellido. Son muy fuertes. - Bien, al menos algo que decía, le había subido el ego, y endurecido el orgullo. - Y.. bueno, me preguntaba.. - dejó pasar otros segundos._

_- ¿Qué Sakura? - Comenzaba a hartarse de su silencio._

_- ¿Por qué ningun Uchiha ha sido Hokage? - Preguntó con una inocencia nunca antes vista, que al pelinegro le hubiera parecido de lo mas tierna si no hubiera estado acompañada de la aquella pregunta. Sasuke quedó completamente en blanco y con la boca abierta. Está demás decir, que su madíbula estaba desencajada._

_- ¿Sasuke-kun? - veía como Sakura lo miraba preocupada, ¿Que tan inocente puede ser una persona? Agradeció a los Dioses que un ANBU apareció y se la llevó del lugar, diciendo algo sobre la Hokage y unas medicinas que necesitaban investigación._

**Fin del Flashback**

Ya era bastante malo que él mismo lo haya considerado como una incógnita. Y era aun peor, no tener una respuesta para Sakura. El tiempo se le estaba agotando. Podía sentir el chakra de la pelirosada cerca. No tenía escapatoria. El momento de la verdad era ahora. Debía enfrentarla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa! ^^

Mi primer SasuSaku! Es un Two-Shot.

Ojala les guste =D Diganmelo en sus comentarios ;)

**Dejen Reviews ^^**

_Milfeulle Sakuraba._


	2. Chapter 2

- Sasuke-kun! Aquí estabas! - suspiró aliviada mientras bajaba del árbol.

- Hn. - Dijo para que sepa que la escuchaba.

- Y bien? Respondeme - pidió amablemente al estar frente a él. - ¿Por qué ningun Uchiha ha sido Hokage? Un Clan tan prestigioso y honorable, es raro que ningun miembro de tu familia haya sido escogido. - Se supone que quería alagarlo con eso? Lo estaba humillando!!

- No lo se. - susurró, pero Sakura logró escucharlo. - No tengo una respuesta a eso. - dijo un poco mas fuerte, bajando y deviando la mirada cuando un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas. ¡Que vergüenza!

En ese momento, Sakura creyó haber visto el rostro mas dulce de todos. Si antes le parecia atractivo el pelinegro, ahora lo era mas!. Era como un niño avegonzado por haber hecho algo que no debía. La pelirosada no lo soportó mas, y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Acto que un sorprendido Sasuke no pudo evitar.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó estando en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Él estaba abajo, con las piernas abiertas y las rodillas flexionadas. Sus brazos rodeaban la pequeña cintura de Sakura. Ella estaba arriba, completamente pegada a su cuerpo, con las piernas cerradas, y abrazándole por el cuello.

- Es que cuando te sonrojaste, me pareciste de lo mas tierno - contestó sonriendo, ignorando su posición. - Sabes, tengo otra pregunta.. - le dijo muy calmadamente.

- Dos en un día? Debe ser mi día de suerte. - Respondió con sarcasmo. A lo que Sakura rió pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

- Me darías mi primer beso? - preguntó sin una pizca de temor ó vergüenza. Sasuke estaba completamente atónito ante la intensa mirada de inocencia de su compañera ojijade.

- Bueno, se lo pediré a Naruto. Tal vez él pueda.. - no pudo continuar, ya que las manos del pelinegro que anteriormente se encontraban en su cintura, ahora estaban en su nuca ejerciendo presión para mantener muy unidos sus labios contra los suyos.

No se molestó en ser suave, ni dulce, ni nada. Estaba siendo lo mas posesivo posible. En el momento en que mensionó que le pediría a _otro _algo que _él_ podía perfectamente hacer, sintió hervir su sangre. Jugaba y recorría con su lengua, la de ella, como si fuera un exótico juguete. Por tal acto de salvajísmo, el aire pronto quiso que lo tengan en cuenta, provocando una seca separación.

- .. ayudarme con eso.. - terminó su anterior frase en un susurro. Ella lo miraba confundida. Al contrario de Sasuke, que mantenía una seria mirada sobre sus ojos.

- Que te quede claro, Sakura. Cada vez que quieras un beso, a mi es al que recurrirás. Cuando quieras satisfacer cualquier deseo que tengas, será conmigo. Si quieres saciar tu sed de conocimiento por falta de experiencia, no buscarás a otro. A partir de hoy, serás mi novia. No quiero replicas o excusas. - explicó paciente y decidido. - Eres mia por derecho. Me perteneces porque yo lo digo. Y no pienso dar explicaciones al respecto. - Esa fue la frutilla de la torta. Tan pronto como terminó de decirlo, volvió a poseer sus labios con igual o mas intensidad que antes.

Sakura seguía en su mundo. Jamás pensó que el Uchiha le diría algo como eso. Bueno, fue a su estilo. Engreído y posesivo. Pero.. sería su novia! Si! Eso dijo. Por supuesto que no iba a replicar. ¿Tan tonta la creía? A pesar de tantos años, el amor hacia él no había disminuido ni un poco. Todo lo contrario. Se había fortalecido. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero algo en su interior, le decia que, al menos.. debería hacerse la difícil. Tan solo _un poco_.

Se separó lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos, y con una expresión endemoniadamente provocativa, comenzó a acariciar esos labios, que por mucho tiempo parecieron prohibidos, con la yema de sus dedos.

- Nee.. Sasuke-kun - _"¿Tiene que decirlo en un tono tan sensual?"_ - pensó el mencionado. - Tal vez difiera en alguna de tus.. _condiciones_. - Palideció al instante. ¿Era posible que alguien como _ella_ le dijera algo como _eso _a _él_? ¿A _Sasuke Uchiha_?. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y la observaron con detenimiento.

- No hay nada en lo que _diferir_. - Pronunció amargado, e imitando su voz en la palabra en cuestion.

- Seguro? - Preguntó con cautela, sin dejar de acariciar sus labios. Estaba disfrutando ésta situación. Hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse de la expresión anonadada de su acompañante. - ¿Hay alguna razon por la que creas que yo, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste? - Se atrevió a seguir preguntando.

- Me correspondíste.. - susurró como un reproche. ¿Acaso estaba jugando? ¿Sakura con _él_? Imposible de creer. Su cara mostraba enojo y confusión a la vez.

- Sí, lo hice.. - contestó suspicaz. Como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, y preguntando con la mirada; ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?.

Sasuke no contestó. Seguían en la misma posición y él estaba estático como un roca. Su expresión no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, sino hasta que escuchó una pequeña risa salir de la boca de la pelirosada, y luego nuevamente sus labios pegados a los suyos.

- Esta bien, acepto todas tus condiciones. - lo miró divertida. - Seré tu novia, Sasuke-kun. - terminó de decir, para luego soltar una gran risa.

En cambio, Sasuke procesaba todo lo acontecido. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al captar todo lo que le dijo la pelirosada.

- ¿Todo lo que dijiste.. - susurró sombrío. - .. fue una mera bromita tuya? - siguió. Y por la contínua risa de Sakura, tuvo que tomarlo como un condenado ¡SÍ!. Estaba mas que frustado. Se había burlado de él. ¡Y en sus narices!. Al instante se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea.

- Oh!_ Así _tratarás a tu nueva novia? - exclamó con exageración, mientras le seguía el paso de cerca. Como de costumbre, no le respondió.

Sakura sin parar de reír, en un rápido movimiento se posicionó delante de Sasuke, besándolo con pasión. Colocó sus manos en el cuello y profundizó el beso. El pelinegro no tardó en poner sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la ojijade, y corresponder con el mismo salvajismo con el que lo estaba besando.

Jamás podría enojarse con ella, y se reprendía mentalmente por ser tan débil. Tan insignificante ante su presencia. ¡Por Dios! Podría morir y volver a nacer solo si ella se lo pidiera!. Estaba seguro de que no podría negarle nada.

El aire reclamó protagonismo, haciendo que se separaran. Sasuke la miró lujurioso, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mover un músculo, notó la preocupación de Sakura. La interrogó con la mirada.

- Sasuke-kun.. Te molestaste por mi broma? - preguntó tan seria que el pelinegro no tuvo mas remedio que tomarse esa pregunta enserio.

_Definitivamente.. Sakura, era torpe a propósito._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa! ^^

Aca me tienen, dejándo el último capítulo de éste Two-Shot!

Espero que les haya gustado. No sabía como poner el final, asi que improvisé. Ojala no haya quedado tan mal. Me divertí escribiendola y ojala ustedes se diviertan leyéndola!.

Gracias por leer =D

**Dejen Reviews ^^**

_Milfeulle Sakuraba._


End file.
